


Serafina and the First Rat

by nottheatretrash



Category: Serafina Series - Robert Beatty
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottheatretrash/pseuds/nottheatretrash
Summary: Serafina runs the halls of Biltmore, finding her freedom while everyone else is confined to sleep. She does not yet own the night, she is merely a borrower of its darkness. Until one night, she finds someone else sharing the darkness, and he's not friendly. (NOT DONE, FIRST CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETE, PLEASE DON'T READ YET, IM ONLY POSTING IT SO MY DRAFT ISN'T DELETED BUT I PROMISE I'LL GET TO IT THIS SUMMER AFTER I'VE REREAD THE SERIES)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Serafina and the First Rat

Serafina padded through the halls. She'd left behind the workshop where her father slept every night. She glanced back, sorry to leave him, but excited to explore. Night seemed to be the only time she had left to roam the house, and here she was, roaming indeed. the nigh seemed to come aloud with sounds: the familiar sounds of the workshop and the basement, but new sounds too, those that she normally would never hear safe in her workshop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is non-canon complaint, it's been a while since I read Serafina but I felt inspired to write it.


End file.
